<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Villains by MetaGiga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070840">House of Villains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaGiga/pseuds/MetaGiga'>MetaGiga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cameras, Forced Bonding, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Pokemon, Roommates, Therapy, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, mansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaGiga/pseuds/MetaGiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The compromise that was proposed is that the six of you are placed under a sort of shared house arrest in a large manor away from the populace. You’re expected to live together for as long as your sentences dictate... Which is pretty much forever. All resources needed will be supplied by the Foundation and each of you will take part in routine group therapy. If you show signs of genuine reformation, your sentence will change from being condemned to a life in prison to community service. However, if any of you leave the area of the estate, it will result in the instantaneous arrest of the offender, relocation to their original prison, and permanent relinquishment of their Pokémon,”</p><p> </p><p>Whether this will actually work in terms of reformation is anyone’s guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Transfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The compromise that was proposed is that the six of you are placed under a sort of shared house arrest in a large manor away from the populace. You’re expected to live together for as long as your sentences dictate... Which is pretty much forever. All resources needed will be supplied by the Foundation and each of you will take part in routine group therapy. If you show signs of genuine reformation, your sentence will change from being condemned to a life in prison to community service. However, if any of you leave the area of the estate, it will result in the instantaneous arrest of the offender, relocation to their original prison, and permanent relinquishment of their Pokémon,”</p><p>The explanation of the newest sentence repeated through Giovanni’s head multiple times, yet he still found it hard to believe that such a decision had been made in the first place. Certainly this building was heavily monitored if these people found it safe to just leave a group of dangerous individuals to their own devices.</p><p>Oh right. The remaining Rainbow Rocket members wouldn’t be entirely alone to do whatever they wanted, now would they? If they were going to be subjected to group therapy, then chances are they wouldn’t be as alone as anticipated.</p><p>Giovanni cringed the more he thought of the impending therapy sessions. There was absolutely no way that he would be sharing his ‘feelings’ or whatever to a complete stranger, let alone his associates.</p><p>Well, Lysandre would probably humor the therapist with some slight engagement. After all, the Kalosian was possibly the most empathetic of the bunch. It was surprising to the Rocket leader that despite his normally kind nature, he could find the drive to pull off what he did in his dimension. But other than him, Giovanni really couldn’t see any of the other leaders willingly open up.</p><p>Cyrus talked just as much as he showed emotion. When he did bring himself to speak, it was in a soulless monotone that complimented his blank face in such a way that it sent chills down one’s spine. There had been times where this emotionless facade was almost broken, however the Galactic leader definitely has had practice with suppressing his emotions enough to hide his slip ups well.</p><p>Then there was Ghetsis, who would lash out at even the most minor of comments. Of all members of Rainbow Rocket, this one had to be the most unhinged. Giovanni had heard of the upbringing he had forced his adopted son into. While the mafia boss wasn’t the best in terms of raising children himself, what the Unovan had done definitely was on another level. The man was an absolute psychopath. </p><p>Finally, there were the two from Hoenn, who probably needed counseling with each other rather than therapy. Maxie was the more level headed one of the duo, which was always welcome in Giovanni’s opinion. While these colleagues all have a few screws loose, it’s always good when they’re not absolute maniacs.</p><p>Archie, however, wasn’t exactly as collected as Maxie. Sure, the man was smart, but he certainly didn’t act like it. He preferred to be more loud and boisterous than not. That might be one of the millions of reasons why the Magma leader hated him so much. It was almost comical to see Maxie fume at Archie’s behavior, actually.</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>The announcement made from one of the security guards transporting the Rocket boss snapped him out of his thoughts.<br/>“To think that Miss Lusamine believes that they can change for the better... If it were my choice, I’d throw them all back into their cells with my own two hands,” a second guard grumbled to the other from the passenger seat of the cruiser, glaring daggers at Giovanni as he opened the door, “If this whole rehab thing works, then I’d better see a Grumpig sprout wings and fly with ‘em afterwards.”</p><p>In response, the first guard laughed as he began exiting the vehicle. “Yeah. You’d have a real fun time going from prison to prison tossing them into their cells one at a time. How long would it take you to go to all those regions with these guys? A week? Two weeks?” he joked, opening the back seat door and guiding Giovanni out. </p><p>Yes, all of the leaders had been separated into different high security prisons in their respective regions to avoid any chances of planning amongst themselves. It was a smart move on the justice system’s part. Giovanni was impressed by the precautions that were taken until the news that they would be reunited once again. Afterwards, his respect went down the drain. Seriously, how stupid could someone get? Was this Lusamine woman so naive that she believed that they wouldn’t attempt to think up another plot?</p><p>It was only after seeing the outside of the mansion that Giovanni understood just why the Aether Foundation President was so confident in this alternative. </p><p>From just seeing the outside of the place, the crime boss could see that it was armed to the teeth in all sorts of security cameras and devices. There’s also no telling how many were hidden out of sight as well. If such measures were taken on the outside, who knows what the inside was like? Just how much surveillance was indoors? The thought of such privacy being invaded sent an uncomfortable chill down Giovanni’s spine.</p><p>The guards were perceptive at noticing his unease. “Miss Lusamine took into account anything you guys might do to plan an escape,” the first one informed with a smirk, “So added with the surveillance cameras, she developed a little present just for the lot of you.”</p><p>As if on cue, the second guard returned from rummaging through a bag from his end of the cruiser holding a sleek metal box. Upon opening it, a thin device was revealed. The overall appearance of it resembled a circular necklace of sorts with its color being the same white that had been present at the Foundation (which wasn’t too surprising given the woman’s love for the sleek color). However, an unmistakable black dot was present in the center of the device, which instantly caught Giovanni’s eye... The crime boss had enough intuition to know just what this was. </p><p>“Are you telling me that I’m going to have a collar forced onto me like some kind of goddamn Growlithe?” Giovanni demanded, absolutely offended at the thought. This was beyond ridiculous! Seeing the Rocket leader’s obvious distain, both guards erupted into laughter this time. </p><p>After the laughing fit ended, the second one spoke. “Believe it, Giovanni. We can’t have any funny business during this, now can we? Rules are simple with the collar. No breaking it, no blocking the camera or mic, and no attempts to go messing with the workings. You realize that I didn’t say no taking it off? That’s because you guys can’t. When it’s on, it’s on unless you break any of the rules that would involve it being destroyed. And breaking any of the rules will get you sent back to the prison you came from. Only time it comes off is for maintenance, which you will be monitored for the entirety that you are without the collar. Whatever you see, it sees. And whatever it sees, people like me, who’re itching to find an excuse to get you back in your cell to rot, see it too,” he explained with a smug grin as he took the collar out of the box.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, Giovanni would resist. He would push the guard away. Really teach him a lesson. But unfortunately, there’s not much someone can do when handcuffed and outnumbered two to one. It would be stupid to assault either of these two in the situation he was in now. As much as he wanted to head-butt the guard putting the collar on his neck, Giovanni would much rather prefer living in this manor rather than spend another day in that filthy prison. </p><p>Click.</p><p>With that quiet indication of the collar having been properly situated, it was time to have his handcuffs removed. Finally, something good to come from these guards... As the first guard began working the cuffs, the second one groaned, “Seriously, why do we have to get rid of the handcuffs? He can find his own way out of the cuffs, right?”</p><p>“I get how much you hate Giovanni and his crew, but you know that stooping to their level in terms of methods just makes you as bad as them,” the first scolded with a sigh, “As tempting as it is to just leave him with the cuffs, that’s not what our PD is about. Plus, it’d be inconvenient to not have some when we need them.”</p><p>Was this what they called a good cop-bad cop team? Giovanni had run into his fair share of police officers and never once did he see this type of cliche in person. Well, there’s always a first time for everything.</p><p>Ca-click.</p><p>The metal links around Giovanni’s wrists disappeared as the first guard unlocked the cuffs, freeing his hands from their binds. As he turned to the two, the crime boss gave them a smug grin, hiding his overall rage from being disrespected so frequently, “I ought to thank you for being my ride to my new estate. I’d give you a tip, but unfortunately, I don’t have my wallet on me. So, I’ll just leave it at that.”</p><p>The second guard’s irritation was clearly visible as Giovanni gave him and his partner such a shallow farewell, however, he decided to hold his tongue. Instead, he rolled his eyes and turned to the first guard. “C’mon. Let’s ditch this guy. This whole scenario in general is pissing me off too much to even see clearly.”</p><p>With that, both of them returned to their cruiser, driving away down the dirt path until the vehicle was overtaken by the fields surrounding the mansion. Such a vast area of land... Just how far would he have to go in order to be detained once again? Until the mansion was out of view, perhaps? If so, that at least gives some breathing room outside of being holed up indoors. Giovanni himself wasn’t exactly an outdoorsy person, but staying indoors all the time would definitely get old after a while.<br/>As the sky above began turning orange from the slowly sinking sun, that was Giovanni’s indication that it was time to see just what the interior of his new home was like.</p><p>After approaching the door and turning the knob, he let himself inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interior of the mansion was exactly as how Giovanni imagined. White. Well, the Rocket leader didn’t really care too much about the color so much as how bright it was to him. So much white can definitely be an eyesore after a while. Could even lead to a headache or two under the right circumstances. Maybe if he brought up that risk, it would result in at least some other colors to balance it out. </p><p>“You must be Mr. Giovanni.”</p><p>The feminine voice addressing him caused Giovanni to turn his attention to the other side of the foyer. Apparently he wasn’t alone in this room, as there was a young woman sporting large glasses smiling at him warmly, her short purple hair styled in such a way that framed her face well. Judging by the white clothes, she must work for the Aether Foundation in some way or another. After all, the mansion was funded by them. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise for one of their employees to be present. Nodding, Giovanni confirmed his identity to the woman, “I would assume that you would already know of be even before your briefing?”</p><p>“You’re pretty sharp!” she replied with a giggle, “Yes, I already know of you as well as your crimes. After all, the entire debacle wasn’t exactly what you would call ‘everyday news’ here in Alola.”<br/>
So, Giovanni managed to have media coverage of his achievements. Massively better than being wiped out without anyone noticing. Then again, there also was a possibility that the humiliating defeat by a ten year old was also relayed to the public... There’s downsides to every upside, he supposed. </p><p>“Ah! I should introduce myself! You can call me Wicke. Starting today, I’ll be assisting with your routine group therapy sessions. Each week starting today, you and the rest of your crew will be meeting up in the living room at noon to talk. Now that you’re here, we can begin! It might be quite a bit past noon already, but the sooner the better!” the woman now known as Wicke explained to the Rocket leader.<br/>
This Wicke woman definitely was a cheerful one. Granted, it could be worse. Much worse. </p><p>Giovanni gave Wicke a smug smirk. “I’m sure you know that most of us won’t willingly come to these meetings. What do you plan to do in terms of making us come?” he asked. He just couldn’t help it. The lady just oozed positivity. Those types were the most fun to mess with.</p><p>Wicke’s smile, however, didn’t falter. Instead, she nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I had already been informed,” she sighed, “So, I’ll tell you exactly what I told the others when they arrived. I don’t plan on forcing any of you to come to these meetings. If I were to, it would defeat the purpose. However, I must inform you that attending them will bring you closer to your freedom outside of this place. If you refuse these sessions, it won’t do you any favors in terms of convincing anyone that you’re ready for a lighter sentence.”</p><p>Now Giovanni was smirking for an entirely different reason. This one knew how to make people do what she wanted under the guise of kindness. If she were to join Team Rocket, she would no doubt manage to crawl her way up to be an executive. Unfortunately, the chances of her suddenly wanting to drop everything and devote herself to a life of crime were definitely nonexistent. </p><p>“Ah, yes. Mr. Giovanni? Along with your group, one of our own will be residing here as well.”</p><p>“In order to make sure we don’t do anything unfavorable, I assume?” Giovanni replied, to which Wicke hummed thoughtfully in response.</p><p>“Um... In some ways, you could say that. He’ll make sure nothing happens in terms of unruly conduct. But he also is being put under the same program for his own actions,” Wicke responded with a small nod. So, there was someone on the outside that was in their situation? Giovanni was a bit surprised at this, but at the same time, something about it seemed to be expected.</p><p>He did recall an Aether Foundation member that took part in the takeover out of spite... Perhaps it was that one? The mafia boss truly couldn’t remember his name. Giovanni did remember that he resembled a Vibrava with those strange glasses though. Clasping her hands together, Wicke smiled even more brightly, “Well! Shall we get going? I’m a little excited to get started to be honest.”</p><p>Giovanni could almost laugh at Wicke’s cheerful personality. Her being excited for a bunch of criminals coming together for therapy was simply comical. What exactly was she going to be expecting? Chances are that Ghetsis would spend the entire time going onto an enraged tangent about how disgraced he was, Maxie and Archie would make as many passive aggressive comments directed at each other as possible, Cyrus would be a statue while attempting to create his own ‘perfect world’ inside his head, and Lysandre would probably try to find a book or something to distract himself from the chaos around him. </p><p>After Wicke gestured to Giovanni to follow her, she slipped into a hallway adjacent to the front door, poking her head out afterwards to see if the Rocket leader was coming.<br/>
Well, there wasn’t exactly anything else to do. Plus, Giovanni did admit that he was curious about how his fellow colleagues were holding up. If even one of them were there, it would be good to catch up nonetheless. So, the mafia boss took Wicke up on her offer to follow and sauntered into the same hallway after her. </p><p>Surprise surprise. The hallways were white as well. If this repetitive color scheme kept up, that whole thing about it causing headaches would definitely be something that’ll happen. To make matters worse, every single door looked exactly the same. With everything like this, it’ll take at least a week or two to know where everything was. </p><p>Giovanni was a little bit impressed at how easily the Aether Foundation employee found the intended room. Then again, who knows how long she had been in the place to begin with, so maybe it shouldn’t have been too much of a shocker.</p><p>“Okay, everyone. Now that Mr. Giovanni’s here, we can get started with our very first session!” Wicke announced as she made her way into the room with said mafia leader in tow.<br/>
It was fortunate that all of the leaders were present to say the least. Seems like Wicke’s reverse psychology worked well. However, the state of everyone was exactly as how Giovanni expected his team to be.</p><p>Archie was too busy making jabs at Maxie to really notice the announcement. With a loud laugh, he seemed to be following up on something he had been saying before they arrived, “You must be thinking, ‘so what?’ or something like that, huh? Well, at least I’m dressed for going to sea! You look like you’re gonna go off to Sinnoh in your coat! Seriously, you surround yourself with magma and heat, but you’re wearing a COAT!”</p><p>In response, Maxie growled, turning away from his rival. “You really have nothing else to tease me about, do you? Why don’t you act your age and take this seriously? I understand that it might be hard for some as immature as you are, but perhaps there’s hope for you yet,” Team Magma’s leader hissed, which only lead to Archie getting pissed as he began to retaliate.</p><p>Cyrus sat in a seat far away from the group, but unfortunately for him, the therapy would no doubt required him to come closer. Even though he could easily make himself comfortable, the Galactic boss remained stiff as a board. Upon seeing Giovanni, however, he turned his attention towards him and gave his former leader a silent nod, acknowledging his presence. </p><p>It was then that Giovanni heard a distinct accent from the other side of the room. One belonging to the Kalosian leader himself: Lysandre. “Monsieur Giovanni. It’s nice to see you again after so many months,” he greeted with a wave, to which the Rocket leader returned in kind. Seems like he did indeed acquire himself a book of some sort and was most likely reading it to drown out the bickering. </p><p>Ghetsis, on the other hand, wasn’t as welcoming with his own greeting. Instead, he looked to Giovanni from his spot on a sofa, huffed a bit, then went back to his silent fuming. Yeah, it’ll take a while for him to get over the whole surveillance thing. Chances are that he’ll really unload during the therapy in order to get his point across since he had an audience listening to everything he had to say. Great. </p><p>Then there was the Vibrava-person... Who seemed to be in the exact same mood as Ghetsis. If Giovanni had to guess, the Vibrava would be the result of the kind of person the Plasma leader would have become if he weren’t mentally insane. Maybe his name will come up in conversation so that the Vibrava won’t be known as ‘the Vibrava’. </p><p>“Now then. Everyone, let’s gather around in a circle and get started with our very first group session!” Wicke called out to everyone happily.<br/>
Nobody else was as excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Therapy Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni had heard of therapy sessions such as these being preformed in mental institutions and rehab centers, however he had never imagined that he himself would ever take part in those sorts of gatherings. Sure, he had envisioned Petrel being subjected to such things on occasions. Even his own son at times. But himself? Out of the question entirely.</p><p>Yet here he was. Being sat down with the group he had personally selected in order to participate in the very thing he didn’t want anything to do with rather than further his original plans. Wonderful.<br/>
After scanning each participant, Wicke smiled sweetly as she began, “I’m glad everyone decided to show up! I was honestly expecting at least one of you to skip the session, but it’s a pleasant surprise to see this much cooperation for the therapy!”</p><p>“Don’t read so much into it, woman. I’m only here because a certain someone tempting me with my own freedom if I participate in enough of these stupid things,” Ghetsis growled in response, refusing to make eye contact with Wicke, who in return sighed as she shook her head.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but it takes more than just showing up,” she replied, “You have to actually participate and—“</p><p>“Did I ASK?!”</p><p>In Giovanni’s expert opinion, it would be best if the former Plasma leader weren’t freed from this imprisonment. The man clearly had issues and even if Wicke somehow managed to change him for the better, people like him were a ticking time bomb. It wouldn’t take much to get Ghetsis back to his unhinged state. </p><p>Rather than be intimidated, Wicke nodded to him understandingly. “I know that this is less than desirable, but I’m only telling you the truth of the matter. I don’t want to lie to any one of you about the circumstances. It wouldn’t do any good in the future,” she replied, which only resulted in Ghetsis moving his chair’s position away from her like a child frustrated at their mother.</p><p>At this display, Giovanni couldn’t help but have a smug grin. Turning to Wicke, he simply shrugged as he commented, “Well, this seems to be going absolutely wonderfully, isn’t it? Already you’ve gotten one of us to hate every fiber of your being. Who’s next?”<br/>
This caused Archie to erupt into laughter as Maxie couldn’t help but have a small smile of his own. Lysandre just sighed as he flipped to the next page of his book... And Cyrus? Cyrus continued to sit there. Still as a board. Only now, he was staring directly at Wicke. Unblinking. Arceus, that guy was creepy.</p><p>“I can assure you, it’s not my intention to anger anyone. I just wish to connect and interact positively with each of you,” she responded to the mafia boss, which caused Archie to cease his laughter. Now it was his turn to speak up.</p><p>“So you want to connect with us, lass? Then start with getting me a drink. That’ll get me on your good side for a bit. Whaddya say?” he asked Wicke with a sly grin. To be honest, the ex-Aqua leader was on the right track in Giovanni’s opinion. After all, it had been ages since he had a nice martini. While it probably might not be what Archie had in mind, it was now something to look forward to... Actually, were they even allowed alcohol here?</p><p>Surprisingly, Wicke nodded, indicating her cooperation with the request. “Oh, sure! What would you like?” she asked sweetly.</p><p>“Whiskey.”</p><p>“Sorry, we don’t have any alcohol here. Is there anything else you might want?”</p><p>Giovanni had never seen someone’s demeanor shift so quickly upon being told that there was no alcohol in the building since his time with Ariana. And this was just enough for Maxie to add gasoline to the fire. With a laugh, he addressed his rival, “I don’t exactly know what you were expecting, Archie. It’s unlikely that we would be supplied with such luxuries given the circumstances. Really, how ignorant can you be?”</p><p>If Archie were closer to Maxie and not on the other side of the group’s circle away from him, he definitely would have punched the former Magma leader in the face. Seeing the distaste of hearing about the absence of alcohol, Wicke quickly followed up from her previous statement, “If you behave, then I’ll try to pull a few strings. Deal?”</p><p>Her offer made the Vibrava-man scoff. “Bribery? Really? You can’t just cater to these people like that, Wicke,” he sneered, crossing his legs as he made himself more comfortable in his chair.</p><p>“Sorry, intern Faba. I know this isn’t how you would do things, but I was given full reign to do things how I feel would be the most effective,” she sighed as her attention shifted towards the ‘intern’. Faba, huh? Giovanni did vaguely remember that name now that he heard it. Judging by his resultant bristling at the title given to him, it seemed like Faba wasn’t exactly too enthusiastic about it. </p><p>“So, is there anything else that must be done for the sake of this gathering?” Lysandre asked in a bored tone, glancing to Wicke, “If not, then it would be best that we continue this next week. After all, attempting friendship the instant we arrive in our newest prison isn’t exactly what I would call ‘considerate’.”</p><p>Wicke quickly shook her head at that. “Please don’t see this place as a prison! I truly want you all to be as comfortable as possible while we work together!” she pleaded, voice dripping with such sincerity that it only caused the Flare leader to look a bit uncomfortable. She definitely did care for the villains for some strange reason and while it was sweet, it wasn’t exactly the norm for everyone in attendance. Giovanni almost laughed at the irony of it all. Someone finally displays an overwhelming amount of kindness to them and it’s treated the same as a Zangoose seeing a Serviper.</p><p>“Much like how the universe is in perpetual state of spreading outward, you’re causing each one of us to rapidly drift away from you with your forceful attempts at connection. Your efforts to prove otherwise will continue to be futile.”<br/>
The entire room was now silent as everyone turned their attention to Cyrus, but it appeared as if his statement wasn’t going to be continued. Understandable, really. The former Galactic leader only really spoke whenever he deemed that he had something important to say, but he never disappointed when he did. And now wasn’t an exception to Giovanni.</p><p>After processing Cyrus’ overall statement, Wicke finally seemed to catch on. “I understand... I apologize if I have instilled any sort of discomfort. I only want to do what I can to help each one of you be accepted back into society,” she sighed, the smile on her face being an obvious attempt to hide the sadness in her eyes, “Let’s stop here. Even if our meeting was brief, I learned quite a bit about each one of you already. Next time, I’ll be more prepared.”</p><p>With that, she stood up, gathered up some folders that she had placed on the table, and left without a single glance back towards the group. This display actually surprised Giovanni, all things considered. The moment he had seen Wicke, she gave off an air of determination. As if she didn’t give up on things easily. Yet, here he was. Witnessing her leave without much of a challenge whatsoever.</p><p>Why would she do that, exactly?<br/>
It only took a glance towards his team that Giovanni understood why.</p><p>Everyone was watching her leave. Even Ghetsis was subtly looking over his shoulder to see if she was actually leaving. Whether it was out of curiosity or genuine want for her to remain, she had succeeded in her objective. And it took Archie’s question to the rest of them to confirm Giovanni’s suspicions.</p><p>“... No way is the lass leaving just like that... Is she?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>